Misfortunes
by the Minotaur
Summary: The Cullens get an unexpected visitor, of whom Jasper thought he would never see again. BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS, ALTHOUGH IF YOU HAVENT READ THE ENTIRE SERIES, YOU SHOULDNT BE ON HERE! DONT OWN TWILIGHT
1. Arrival

I leaped out of the tree, and sped through the forest. I ran hard, and didn't stop. I knew what was going to happen. I had to reach this "Forks" and warn the inhabitants.

I crossed the American border at around 2am, and bolted straight towards the town. Suddenly, a large, still lake appeared on the horizon. I sighed, and dived into the water, and swam deep down, coming up on the other side of the lake only moments later.

I continued my run, watching out for humans. No need for more interrogations. Sometimes I wanted to kill the measly human who thought himself important enough to waste others' time, but I simply couldn't bring myself to do it. No matter how seemingly worthless the human seemed, I couldn't take a human's life in cold blood. Simply impossible.

I hit a highway, and decided to follow the empty road. Awhile later, I passed a sign saying "Forks next turn-off" I scanned the road up ahead, and sure enough, there was a small, worn road, leading off into the forest. I took off down the road, and came across a small high school. The scent of my kind was strong here, and I found a scent leading away, towards the far end of town. I pursued the scent relentlessly, knowing that I had to warn this coven.

I found myself at a mansion, with one side entirely glass. Slowly, I stepped up to the door, and rang a doorbell at 6 am.

**Alice's pov**

I saw it only moments before he arrived. A small twelve year old boy, ringing the doorbell. I shrugged out of Jasper's protective arms, and wove my way to the door. I opened it, and behold, a tattered twelve year old, waiting at the door. I knew immediately that he was a vampire, although his eyes were nor red nor golden. They were a simple brown, but looked so deep, though not at all readable.

I heard my family arrive behind me, and Carlisle stepped forward. I moved behind Jasper, and he assumed a more protective position in front of me.

"Well, good sir, might you explain your sudden appearance?" Carlisle asked, in a polite tone. The boy glanced to the side, and then spoke. "I came to warn you, Carlisle. The Ancients have decided to bombard your coven with hardships, greater than anyone has ever seen."

Edward frowned. "How did you know his name?" A smile played at the boy's lips. "I know quite a good bit, Edward." He trilled. Carlisle thought his options; I could see each outcome of them. The one most certain thing was that the boy was dangerous, but he would not harm us. "Well, why don't you step inside, so that we can discuss this a bit more carefully?" Carlisle motioned for the boy to enter, and he stepped into our home. We went into the living room, and spread out on the couches. The boy sat on a small recliner, and I sat next to Jasper on a loveseat.

The boy took in each of our expressions before continuing on in his high voice. "I am here to warn you, as I said, of the hardships that will soon arrive upon your family."

Jasper nodded, and I felt his chin bump against my forehead. "That's very considerate of you, coming to tell us this information. What time are you from?" I frowned at him. What a great question, I thought. I heard Edward snort. "I'm from well before history had begun." He replied. Emmett looked at him questioningly before asking. "Do you have a gift?" The boy nodded. "You know," he grinned. "Most would have asked my name. My power is shape shifting. I can rearrange the molecules in my body to take on another's gift, or simply their persona." Edward looked stunned. "Well, I guess I should ask your name." he muttered. The boy smiled. "I'm Jamie Restwood." Esme nodded. "Well, Jamie, were you in any important historic event that would aid us to better comprehend you?" Jamie bit his bottom lip. "I was in many. Do you know that Jesus Christ was real?" Carlisle and Edward both gave small "Mmhhmm. I was more like "say what?" Jamie continued. "He was, and I will assume you've heard the songs, like the little drummer boy?" A small yep" was ensued from the top of the stairs. Nessie stood there, perfectly at ease.

"Nessie, go back to bed, sweetheart." Edward spoke softly. She ignored her father's instructions and came to sit at his feet. "Go on, Jamie." Bella sighed.

"Well, my first appearance in history was as the little drummer boy. I had just gone to see, with a gift for Him, but once I saw the child, I knew that I could give a better gift. So, obviously, I played my drum. I can still remember the face perfectly, it was amazing. His little face was adorable, loving the music." Edward went "Awww." Jamie laughed. "He was pretty cute, wasn't he? Look." Suddenly the world went blank, and I saw the cutest baby, smiling and cooing. I heard a steady drum going, and I could tell why the baby was so happy. The music, played so simply on a snare drum, was amazing. Suddenly, I was back in the living room. "That was adorable." Rosalie stated.

Jamie smiled. "Yes, He was, wasn't He? My next was …well, Saint Nick. I had seen the poor state of many children, and so I crafted toys out of wood. I changed my shape, and distributed toys to children. They were so incredibly gleeful and joyous… well, they were cute. My next appearance was um. I was adopted by the Whitlock family. Yes, Jazz, don't you miss your brother?" Jasper gasped as Jamie took the form of a boy in much different clothes, and had a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Jamie!" Jasper gasped, and unwrapped his arms from around me to hug Jamie. "When you first said your name, I felt so bad about my lost little brother! You were the only one I missed! Oh, I'm so glad you're back!" I just sat there, and finally, Jasper had calmed down enough to sit back down next to me, and Jamie continued his story. "Well I was Terry Fox. I don't know why, but one night when I was laying down, and yes I can sleep, the doctor tried to take my pulse, and well that doesn't work to well with our kind. And so, I was unable to finish it, but if I had, I don't think I would have raised nearly as much money for cancer. So, that's about all." We stared at him, and Jasper started mumbling about how glad he was that Jamie was back. I smiled. "Well, Jamie, if you would like to stay, I bet Jasper would be more than happy to let you stay in our room." He grinned, and Jasper punched his fist in the air. "Thank you Alice! Thank you Alice! Thank you Alice! Thank you Alice!" He bounced at hyper speed, and bounded up the stairs screaming "Follow me Jamie!" Jamie smiled warmly at us, thanked Carlisle, and trudged after his adopted brother.

**Ok, this was my first Twilight fanfic, so I hope you like the first chapter!**

**The Minotaur**


	2. Death Spirit

**Jamie's pov**

The Cullens' skipped school to learn about me. I was almost bombarded with questions from all the Cullens, and I had no problems with those, but then, there was Jasper, who was insanely hyper. I had never seen him like this before, and neither had the others, apparently, since Edward was thinking "_Who is this kid? I mean, Jasper! Hyper! Since when? Why Hasn't ALICE seen him like this before?" _I laughed. "Edward, no one has ever seen Jazz like this before. Ever." He looked at me. "You can read thoughts?" he asked. I snorted. "No, I just guessed. I copied your power. Um… I should try using Jasper's gift on him. He's… well… there's no words for him. I guess the vampire version of hysterics, maybe?"

I concentrated, molding my brain to an exact replica of Jasper's. A sudden burst of emotions slammed into me. Quickly, I regained control, and started to send calmness to Jasper. Or so I thought. He began twitching, then bouncing, and _BAM!_ My usually calm brother was vigorously bouncing at hyper speed, and, having used something like Alice's gift, I knew that if I didn't get it right, that floor was going to give out. Alice, apparently saw the same thing, because she was desperately trying to calm him down. Emmett came, picked him up fireman style, and ran outdoors, where he dropped Jasper on the ground. The earth started shaking, so I tried the power again, and he calmed down immediately.

**Jasper's pov**

Finally! Jamie used my power and calmed me down. I was scared. I was going to break the floor; I could see it in Alice's eyes. I heard my family sigh in relief, and then continue asking my brother questions.

"So Jamie, why do you think that you can shape shift?" Carlisle questioned. Jamie nodded. "Probably because I was amazing at imitating when I was human. I could do anything they did, and I earned money doing that. It was pretty good, until a vampire realized my potential, and…" He trailed off. I smiled at him. It was probably hard to answer all these questions. I didn't ask much, I already knew his personality. He was a prankster, mischevious and cunning. But he also had a kind heart, and his care for others

and bravery had saved an entire village. I didn't know his history, although, knowing him, I would have to work it out of him slowly. My family will only get the basics, where as I will get the whole story, plus the extra. I just hoped I didn't have to earn his trust again. When he first arrived, I was ten years old, and he looked seven years old, and he was so closed off. He didn't make any friends, and he was so down, and gloomy. He wasn't comfortable talking about himself, and I had to work hard to earn his trust. Then he confided to me everything.

_Flashback_

_I could not believe it! My father recieved special tickets, and Jamie and I were going to see the highest rated play, Death Spirit. I pounded on my eight year old brother's door. "Jamie! Hurry up!" I was dressed in my finest suit, and my hair was neatly combed. Jamie stepped out of his room, wearing a dark blue suit, a fine red bowtie at his neck. He grinned at me. "I cannot wait!" He exclaimed, his high voice carrying throughout the house. "Jasper, Jamie, come along now boys, it's time to leave!" Our father called._

_We hurried down the steps, our shiny black shoes clumping softly upon the hard wooden floor. Cautiously, so as not to damage our suits, we exited our home. The shiny new automobile pulled up to our door, and we clambored into our father's prized vehicle._

_As we entered the booth, Jamie stared in wonder at the rest of the theatre. We had a high-class balcony, from which we had prime view of the stage, and were away from those my father called street scum. Soon, the curtains were raised and the play commenced. We were introduced to Charles, an evil vampire who fed upon young boys' blood. I shivered at the thought, and scooted closer towards Jamie. _

_Soon, we met the protagonist, Benjamin, a vampire hunter. I felt Jamie tense up a bit at _

_the words "vampire hunter", but he quickly calmed down, and his attention returned to the play. Benjamin was searching the graveyards for vampires, whilst Charles was drinking the blood of a young maiden._

_At the first intermission, Jamie and I were outdoors, looking at the full moon. He turned to me. "Jasper, you know, I have never been able to trust someone like I have trusted you. You are my dearest friend, and our brotherhood shall last for eternity." His voice was filled with certainty, as if he was sure that our brotherhood would last forever, even through the year 2000. I smiled at him. "So long as we shall live, you will be my dearest friend, and my closest friend." I promised. We preformed our secret handshake before returning to our seats just as the play continued. _

_Charles had found a coven of vampires, and was speaking with them, when Jamie tilted his head in my direction. "I am exactly alike with them, Jasper." He whispered, gesturing towards the stage. "And I,"I whispered, "Am exactly like them." I said, gesturing towards the richest merchants. He shook his head, and turned his attention back towards the skit. I payed attention to the play, and soon, it was second intermission. _

_We found ourselves back outdoors, looking at the streets below this time. "What did you mean, the actors and you are exactly alike?" I asked, curious. He glared at me. "I have nothing in common with the actors, Jasper, it's the vampires." He responded. I sighed. "Jamie, the play isn't real. They're just pretending to be vampires."_

"_NO!" He exclaimed. He continued in a hushed voice. "Jasper, I AM a vampire! I_

_cannot sleep! I sneak out sometimes, to hunt for blood!" I frowned. He wasn't the type to go telling stories. When we played tricks, he would make the trick, and I would make the lie in case we were caught. "Jamie, you are not a vampire. I will not believe it." He shrugged. "Believe what you will, I am a vampire, and one day, I will prove it to you. But not until you are eighteen." He was so sure of himself, as if he actually was a vampire, and it was as if he were older than me by far._

_The rest of the play passed, with Charles and the coven being killed, and a statue of Benjamin erected in a park. That night I lay awake in bed, contemplating my brother's words. A thought crossed my mind. If he could not sleep, surely he could come and visit me in my room? Why had he not? Was it all a lie? Cleverly devised, and planned, all just to prove me wrong? Jamie would not do that. _

_I slipped out of my room, and opened Jamie's door but a sliver, and glanced inside. I opened the door enough to fit my large frame through, and walked silently to Jamie's bed. He layed there, eyes open. His eyes bore into me. "Jasper, I lie not." He whispered. "I truly am a vampire."I shook my head, and –_

A flick to the head brought me back to reality. I glanced about, seeing that we were outside. Alice's worried expression told me that I had completly zoned out for a good chunk of time. "What?" I asked, eyeing each of them. Jamie snickered. "Jazz, they wanted to know what was so important that you completely blanked out. Oh, and," He stood, brushed himself off, and started to dance. "I told you so, I told you so, I told you so,I told you so!" He sat down, and a wide grin was set across his face. I kicked him in the shin. Jamie smiled. "so, now that you all know me, who wants to play truth or dare?" he asked mischeviously.

Uh oh. That kid was the best at this. He found every loop-hole and the best dares.

**So, what do you think? I'm trying to get Jasper to calm down, but it just seems to fit here. Also, any dares will bee greatly appreciated, as well as misfortunes. Seriously, I need hardships to come down hard.**

**The Minotaur**


End file.
